El valor de la espera
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Perséfone está obligada a permanecer la mitad del año con su madre y la otra con su esposo Hades en el Inframundo. Con el paso de los años Hades soporta cada vez peor la espera. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a su lado...
1. Prólogo: unión de vida y muerte

Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, así que me he animado a comenzar una pequeña historia de ellos. Espero que os guste. Aviso que hay una mezcla de datos mitológicos reales (mito de Perséfone) con hechos no mitológicos, que provienen de mi imaginación, soy consciente de ello y por eso quiero avisar, y ya de paso, animaros a leer, si no la conocéis, el mito de esta diosa. Uno de los que más me gustan, he de decir.

Aclarado esto, dejo paso a la historia.

**PRÓLOGO: UNIÓN DE VIDA Y MUERTE**

Las cuatro estaciones es uno de los sucesos que reflejan el poder de los dioses. Ceres, diosa de la agricultura, es la que, gracias a sus dones, proporciona de bienes procedentes de la tierra a sus moradores. Enseñó al ser humano el secreto del arado y de cultivar los campos, y en el momento de la siembra, se encarga de marchar por los campos a los que llena de fertilidad para que las plantas crezcan sanas y fuertes. El rapto de su hija Perséfone supuso un enorme dolor para ella, lanzando así una maldición a los campos, haciendo que de estos no pudieran nacer los cultivos, muriendo la población por falta de alimento. Ceres nunca cedería en que su hija se alejara de ella, porque era lo único que tenía en el mundo, y con la amenaza de que los hombres perecieran de hambre a causa de su enfado, Zeus no tuvo más remedio que ceder a las peticiones de la diosa. Pero Perséfone, que había encontrado a alguien que la comprendía y la amaba, no quería renunciar a él. Por ello, aunque engañada en el fondo, comió un poco de una granada. Todo aquel que comiera frutos del Inframundo, fuera mortal o dios, no podía salir del reino de las sombras, quedándose en él por toda la eternidad. Pero todo se solucionó con un acuerdo: la mitad del año permanecería con su madre en la superficie, mientras que la otra mitad se reuniría con el que sería su marido, Hades, como reina de los muertos.

Resuelto el dilema, se celebró la boda entre los dos dioses. El resto de sus semejantes no vieron con malos ojos ese matrimonio, hasta la propia Hera, diosa del matrimonio y de la fidelidad, lo bendijo, y Ceres no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Zeus, el señor de los dioses, se alegró de que por fin su hermano tuviera una esposa, pensando en que podría ayudar a cambiar el temperamento frío de Hades. La unión se realizó en el propio Olimpo, a la que acudieron todos los dioses sin excepción. En uno de los salones principales del santuario principal, se realizó la boda. La ambrosía corría de un lado a otro, las risas y la alegría estaban a flor de piel, llenando toda la estancia de un agradable ambiente. Los conflictos entre los dioses quedaron aplazados hasta ese día, pues los enemigos compartían su copa entre ellos, como si nada pasara y la paz reinara en todos sus corazones. En el momento de despedir a los recién casados, que emprenderían su camino hacia el que sería el nuevo hogar de Perséfone, Ceres despidió a su hija con un pequeño collar de oro, que colgó de su cuello con la esperanza de que nunca la olvidara en el periodo que no pudieran estar juntas.

Desde ese momento, los meses en los que Perséfone permanece al lado de su madre, los campos rebosan de frutos y de flores, de un clima cálido y apacible. Pero cuando tiene que marchar al inframundo para reunirse con su esposo, como habían acordado, su madre comienza su luto por la añoranza de su hija, y los bosques pierden su color verdoso y lo sustituyen por el color marrón y posteriormente blanco de la nieve, mientras ella vaga por el mundo esperando que su hija volviera a su lado.

El amor del dios del inframundo, Hades, fue el que lo provocó, pero el amor paternal fue por el que Perséfone tendría que compartir el mundo de la superficie, lleno de vida, sentimientos y color, con el inferior, un mundo de sombras donde la muerte y la melancolía son las soberanas.


	2. Capítulo I: El regreso

**REGRESO**

Un sol cálido iluminaba el santuario de Ceres y Perséfone. Sobre una colina, rodeada de una fuerte muralla, se levantaban una serie de templos dedicados a ambas diosas. Una vía procesional formada por losas de piedra a cuyos lados se disponían pequeños templos, que rebosaban ofrendas y tesoros de plata, oro, piedras preciosas… Esculturas de seres mitológicos y de dioses acompañaban al viandante, hasta que la vía terminaba en unas escaleras de mármol. A los lados de los peldaños, una balaustrada con relieves de ninfas bailando y motivos vegetales conducían al templo principal.

Este templo era, sin lugar a dudas, el más elaborado tanto en su arquitectura como en su decoración. El friso estaba formado por diversas escenas de los Misterios, unos rituales en los que los humanos celebraban la llegada de la diosa Perséfone del Inframundo. En la primera escena, una comitiva de peregrinos, con ramas de todo tipo de plantas, caminan por la vía procesional, en la escena siguiente, esta comitiva muestra sus respetos al sumo sacerdote del templo, como representante de las divinidades en la Tierra. A continuación, aparece el sumo sacerdote portando unos objetos que contienen el poder de las diosas, son las reliquias que se guardan con gran cuidado en el templo, y que si algún mortal osaba robarlas o dañarlas, tendría el castigo divino correspondiente. Seguidamente, aparecen las propias diosas con sus atributos, que bendicen a los peregrinos. Finalmente, se celebran unos suntuosos banquetes a modo de celebración de la bendición de las diosas y del retorno de Perséfone a la superficie, signo de la llegada de la primavera.

En cada esquina de las cornisas del templo, una ninfa con los brazos alzados hacia el cielo, portaba una corona de flores, como símbolo de la victoria de la vida. Dos esfinges de terrorífica mirada vigilaban a todos aquellos que se adentraban en el templo. Con las alas un poco desplegadas, estaban talladas en un mármol tan puro y pulido, que a causa de los rayos del sol refulgían como si de plata estuvieran hechas. En la entrada del templo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se encontraba Deméter. Un fino vestido de lino cubría su figura, y su pelo, claro como los rayos del sol, caía libremente por su espalda. Portaba una sencilla diadema de espigas, junto a un elaborado pectoral de oro en el que estaban grabados diversos motivos geométricos.

Unos pasos rompieron el silencio, pero Deméter no se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que se acercaba hacia ella. Solo cuando se situó a su lado, se giró ligeramente. Era su hija. Llevaba un vestido igual de blanco que el suyo, con unas amplias mangas que caían suavemente de sus brazos. En cada muñeca portaba un brazalete de oro, y en su cuello colgaba un medallón, el regalo de bodas de su madre. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un sencillo moño, del que caía un velo casi transparente de seda.

Hoy vuelve a ser un día muy apacible, ¿no madre? –comenzó a decir Perséfone, para romper el silencio-, corre una brisa muy agradable, y el trino de los pájaros es una melodía celestial.

Si te quedarás aquí, podrías escucharlo todos los días –dijo Deméter-, no tienes por qué irte.

Madre, cada vez que tengo que marchar me dices lo mismo. Sé que no te agrada que me aleje de ti y viaje al mundo de las sombras, pero se decidió que así sería. Además, no me desagrada nada mi otra morada, es más apacible y hermosa de lo que tú crees.

Dudo que el Inframundo pueda ser considerado como un lugar apacible y hermoso.

Supongo que será cuestión de gustos. Además, madre, amo a Hades, es mi esposo, y deseo verle. Estamos durante mucho tiempo separados.

Nunca me haré a la idea de que ya estás casada, hija mía –dijo mientras abrazaba a Perséfone-, para mí siempre serás mi pequeña a la que debo proteger. Eres lo más importante para mí, eso no debes olvidarlo.

Claro que no lo olvido, madre –Perséfone respondió al abrazo de su madre rodeándola con sus brazos también-, yo también te quiero, y eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Pero debo marcharme.

Muy bien. Más vale que Hades te cuide, porque si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo –dijo Deméter con una sonrisa, para evitar que cayeran unas lágrimas, fruto de la tristeza que sentía al saber que no vería a su hija en bastante tiempo-, aquí siempre serás bien recibida.

Por supuesto, allí también lo soy. No soy por nada la soberana del mundo de los muertos –dijo Perséfone con orgullo-.

Cuídate – y dio Deméter un beso lleno de ternura a su hija en la frente-.

Gracias, madre. Cuídate tú también.

Madre e hija deshicieron el abrazo. Perséfone se giró dando la espalda a su madre. Respiró hondo y levantó los brazos ligeramente, con los dedos entreabiertos y las palmas mirando hacia el suelo. _Ya estoy lista_ se dijo a sí misma_ vuelvo a mi reino_.

Puerta de oscuros poderes, llave de unión entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, pasillo de las almas en pena, yo te convoco.

Dichas esas palabras, de sus manos comenzó a manar un brillo rojo, del color de la sangre. En unos pocos segundos, una ligera línea de color negro se alzó ante la figura de Perséfone. Poco a poco, la línea se hizo más grande, hasta convertirse en un agujero negro como la sima más profunda. Una de las conexiones al Inframundo, que la señora de las sombras podía convocar a voluntad. Se giró una vez más para ver a su madre, dedicándola una sonrisa llena de inocencia y cariño. Y con esa sonrisa, se internó en el oscuro agujero. Nada más pasar, se cerró a sus espaldas, sin dejar ningún rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. El pelo claro como los rayos del sol de Deméter comenzó a adquirir un tono canoso, blanquecino, mientras que su cara una pequeña arruga se asomó por debajo de su ojo derecho.

Hasta la primavera siguiente, hija mía –dijo Deméter, mientras se adentraba en su santuario-.

Así comenzó la vuelta a su reino, la morada de los muertos, un espacio donde la luz del sol no existe y el paisaje está formado por rocas negruzcas y rojizas donde las almas de los fallecidos vagan sin rumbo fijo. El río Estigia corría imperturbable por ese paraje, siendo la única embarcación la que surcara sus aguas la perteneciente a Caronte, el barquero de las almas, y uno de los primeros guardianes del Inframundo. Uno de los lugares más temidos tanto por los mortales como por los dioses era el palacio del rey de ese mundo, Hades. Sobre una colina rocosa, con enormes torres coronadas con agujas tan altas que parecían tocar el cielo de los muertos, fue construido con piedra negra, tan brillante que tenía su propio brillo. Dentro, la sala principal era uno de los espacios más imponentes del palacio. Una larga sala dividida en tres cuerpos, siendo el principal más ancho y separados de las dos restantes por una serie de arcos de medio punto. Presidiendo esta habitación, se encontraba el trono del señor del Inframundo, situado sobre una plataforma elevada con cortinajes de seda color roja a ambos lados. Unas patas con afiladas uñas sostenían en trono, en cuya parte superior se encontraba coronada por dos alas desplegadas, de negras plumas. El respaldo, decorado con relieves de llamas azules, debido al empleo de zafiros que destellaban por las antorchas que iluminaban la sala. Sentado en aquel terrorífico trono, se encontraba el soberano de los muertos, Hades. Su mirada, perdida y llena de tristeza, estaba anclada en el pequeño trono que tenía a su lado, muy similar al suyo, solo que de menor tamaño y con motivos vegetales en el respaldo, con gemas rojas que simulaban los carnosos frutos de la naturaleza. En la base de la plataforma, dos de los dioses sirvientes de Hades, Hipnos y Tánatos, aguardaban silencio mientras observaban a su señor.

No os preocupéis, señor Hades. Pronto llegará –dijo Hipnos, rompiendo el silencio-.

Hades no contestó al dios. Se limitó a detener su mirada en él, clavándole sus terribles ojos azulados. Hipnos, un poco intimidado, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Y Hades volvió a clavar su mirada en las puertas, como si esperara algo con impaciencia.

Y en ese momento, se abrieron. La sala adquirió un poco más de luminosidad, e Hipnos y Tánatos se giraron a la vez para recibir con la mirada a la persona que adentraba en el salón del trono. Sus pasos eran suaves, como si no pisaran el suelo de baldosas de mármol pulido, mirando directamente con sus ojos verdes a la figura de Hades, cuyos ojos se habían clavado como dos faros azulados. Cuando llegó a la altura de Hipnos y Tánatos, estos realizaron una profunda reverencia, como signo de su respeto, mientras decían:

Bienvenida de nuevo al inframundo, señora Perséfone.

La diosa sonrió. Siempre que volvía a su reino de los muertos, la recibían de esa manera. Tocando el hombro de cada uno de ellos, les ordenó que se levantaran. Ellos en seguida lo hicieron, y ella les dedicó una cándida sonrisa.

Agradezco vuestro recibimiento. Solo espero que mi señor no os haya causado muchos problemas –dijo, mirando directamente a Hades, con una sonrisa en los labios-, estos meses de espera son muy duros para todos, ¿no?

Hipnos, Tánatos, podéis retiraros. Quiero hablar con Perséfone en privado –dijo Hades con una voz autoritaria y que no admitía ninguna réplica-.

Como deseéis, mi señor –dijeron a coro los dioses-.

Cuando ya se habían marchado, nada más cerrar la puerta, Hades se levantó de su trono. Dando unos pocos pasos, se situó justo delante de Perséfone, y la tomó las manos de la diosa con delicadeza, hecho que no concordaba en el señor de los muertos.

Estos meses han sido demasiado largos, Perséfone –dijo Hades con una voz muy dulce y clamada, escondiendo su alegría por volver a ver a su esposa-.

Siempre me recibes con la misma frase, y lo más importante, tú no has cambiado nada –dijo Perséfone todavía manteniendo la sonrisa-.

El inframundo no es lo mismo sin ti, y tú lo sabes –y acarició la mejilla de Perséfone-, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Eres incorregible, mi señor –y acarició su mejilla, a modo de respuesta-, pero me gusta ver que todo está tal y como lo dejé. Incluido tú – y en ese momento, se acercó hasta que Hades notaba su aliento-, porque espero que, a pesar de estos meses, sigas amándome como el primer día.

Te amaré eternamente, como seres inmortales que somos. Y mi promesa nunca se verá rota –dicho eso, Hades besó a Perséfone con ternura. El primer beso que se dieron en meses, breve pero intenso, lleno de todo el amor que no habían podido profesarse en el tiempo de su separación. Una vez se separaron, Hades rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la miraba directamente a sus ojos, de un color verde claro-, echaba de menos ese verde.

Vaya, yo creía que ibas a echar de menos mi alegre compañía, pero no está mal que sean mis ojos.

Hades sonrió, Perséfone era la única en todo el universo capaz de crear una sonrisa en el rostro frío y calculador del señor del Inframundo.


	3. Capítulo II: En los Campos Elíseos

**EN LOS CAMPOS ELÍSEOS**

_Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estoy aquí_ se decía a sí misma Perséfone, mientras caminaba por una pradera a rebosar de flores. Un cielo siempre despejado y azulado, una luminosidad perfecta, y las moradas de los dioses del Inframundo repartidas por aquel idílico espacio. Estaba todo tal y como lo recordaba y añoraba Perséfone. Mientras iba caminando en dirección al templo donde residía con su esposo, numerosas ninfas, sirvientes allí en los Campos, salían a su paso y la saludaban con una respetuosa reverencia, pues como diosa de aquel mundo, debía ser tratada como tal. Esa era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos, pues en la Tierra, aunque la trataran también con respeto por ser una diosa, era su madre quien recibía un trato de reina, pues era ella la señora de la agricultura y de la naturaleza; Perséfone era como un complemento. Pero en sus dominios, era igual a Hades, y sus sirvientes y guerreros los consideraban igual de importantes a la hora de tomar las decisiones.

Antes de llegar a su templo, decidió descansar al lado de un pequeño riachuelo de aguas cristalinas. Le gustaba mucho ese sitio, porque lo había modificado para que fuera semejante a uno de sus lugares favoritos allí en la superficie. Sentándose con delicadeza en la mullida hierba, tomaba flores de diversos tipos y colores, pensando en hacer una corona de flores para su esposo. _Seguro que a Hades le va a gustar. Aunque no lo quiera demostrar, yo sé que le agradan estas cosas, _pensaba mientras realizaba la corona. Durante unos momentos, se quedó mirando al pequeño arroyo. _El río Estigia está lleno de las almas de los difuntos, mientras que este lo único que tiene son unas aguas puras y transparentes, _meditaba, _si mi madre estuviera aquí, sabría lo hermoso que es este paraje. Incluso el mundo de la sombras puede llegar a ser un lugar hermoso. Lástima que ella nunca quiera verlo, ni pueda entenderme. _

Perséfone estaba triste; triste porque nunca podría quedarse allí eternamente, porque tenía su corazón dividido entre su madre y el amor de su vida. Una la dio la vida, el otro le dio un motivo para seguir viviendo. Pero en parte también les guardaba cierto rencor: su madre se había empeñado en no dejarla marchar para siempre al Inframundo, y a Hades porque la seguía tratando como si fuera una niña, aunque ya fuera toda una adulta. Pero no era como para odiarlos, antes daría su vida por ellos si fuera necesario.

¿Os pasa algo, señora?

Perséfone se sobresaltó, pues estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de Tánatos. Uno de los dioses que servía a Hades, tenía unos ojos plateados que siempre estaban atentos a cualquier cosa, y su pelo, también plateado, brillaba y caía por su espalda, en perfecta colocación. Una túnica sencilla blanca cubría todo su cuerpo, y unas hombreras de plata y oro eran lo único de valor que llevaba.

Tánatos, me has dado un susto tremendo. No te había oído llegar –dijo Perséfone, todavía con el sobresalto en el cuerpo-, tranquilo, no me pasa nada. Solo estaba haciendo una corona de flores para Hades, y al final me quedé pensando en otras cosas –y dedicó una cándida sonrisa a Tánatos-.

Siento haberte causado un susto. No era mi intención. Si no te ocurre nada, os dejo con vuestra labor.

No seas así, Tánatos, quédate conmigo y así podemos hablar –y acto seguido tocó repetidamente el suelo que tenía a su lado- porque hace mucho que no charlamos, ¿no?

Es cierto –y se sentó a su lado-, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Quizá de las nuevas ninfas que han llegado a los Campos, o del nuevo arpa que he conseguido. Esos son temas muy interesantes…

Veo que tú no vas a cambiar nunca, ¿acaso no piensas en otras cosas? –preguntó mientras reanudaba su labor-, sigo sin creerme que Hipnos sea tu hermano.

Las verdades son así de crueles a veces, mi señora. Hubiera preferido un hermano mucho menos estricto que Hipnos, pero su lógica y mente calculadora son necesarias.

Eso es cierto… dime, Tánatos, ¿Qué tal habéis estado sin mí aquí abajo?

Por supuesto, echándote de menos, y nuestro señor Hades el que más. Eres la única que puede alegrarlo. Por eso eres tan necesaria aquí.

Vaya, gracias. Yo también añoraba este lugar. No es lo mismo ser reina que ser una diosa menor –dicho eso, empezó a reírse-, además, aunque mi madre no me crea, el Inframundo tiene su encanto-.

Dudo que Deméter sea capaz de entender eso, mi señora. Es como intentar convencer a un león de que no coma carne, es algo imposible.

Es una pena… me gustaría que viniera alguna vez para visitarme. Pero no quiere ver a Hades por nada del mundo, le soporta en las reuniones del Olimpo, pero no puedes pedir mucho más.

Debemos agradecer que te deje venir aquí abajo.

Porque el propio Zeus, señor de los dioses, decretó que pasara la mitad del año con ella y la otra mitad con mi esposo, que si no, me encerraba en Eleusis y no salía de allí en toda mi vida inmortal.

Si fueras humana, no sería tan problemático, porque tendrías un fin rápido; pero siendo eterno, la cosa cambia…

Lo que nunca voy a entender son tus bromas extrañas…

Será cuestión de gustos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

Ya que estamos aquí, quiero que me enseñes alguna de tus nuevas canciones, seguro que tienes alguna para deleitarme –y sonrió-.

Para vos, mi señora, por supuesto.

Y, acomodándose el arpa que llevaba en una mano, comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía. _Siempre que toca Tánatos, su música me recuerda a los trinos de los pájaros, no sé por qué…_ pensaba Perséfone mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más de la música. La corona de flores, ya acabada, descansaba en su regazo, y si el mundo se parara en ese preciso instante, no la hubiera importado en absoluto. Definitivamente, allí era feliz.

Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se sentía tan tranquila, tan bien… Ni los bosques más profundos ni su residencia de la superficie podría conseguir la sensación que el arpa de Tánatos la provocaba. Estaba hipnotizada por la música, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero el efecto no era eterno, y poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de satisfacción y alegría.

Tánatos, tu habilidad con el arpa es tan grande como la de Apolo.

No me veo capaz de desbancar al propio dios de la música, señora. Pero agradezco vuestro halago –y sonrió para corresponder a la sonrisa de la diosa-.

Bueno, yo sería incapaz de tocar el arpa, es muy complicado. Tantas cuerdas que tocar, la destreza que tienes que tener en las manos, la memoria para recordar la melodía…

Lo estáis poniendo más difícil de lo que es –y tomó la delicada mano de Perséfone –mirad, tenéis que poner la mano así y con la otra –y la tomó –tienes que utilizarla para fijar el arpa en una posición estable y que no se balancee. Ahora, si tocas las cuerdas así –y tras decir eso empezó a dirigir la mano derecha de la diosa por las cuerdas, produciendo diversas notas-, se produce música. No es tan difícil, ¿no creéis?

Vaya, pues sí que es fácil –decía Perséfone mientras seguía produciendo los sonidos, ya sin ayuda de Tánatos –ya soy toda una experta –y comenzó a reírse –creo que le voy a pedir a Apolo que me confeccione una y así me enseñaréis los dos y podremos componer juntos.

Perséfone seguía tocando el arpa, que, aunque no tocaba ninguna melodía concreta, solo el hecho de poder arrancar diversos sonidos armoniosos de las cuerdas ya era todo un logro para ella. Tánatos la observaba atentamente. El dios de los muertos nunca podría desvelar una de las pasiones que lo consumían vivo, y que durante la mitad del año lo volvía loco: su amor por Perséfone. La diosa era tan delicada, hermosa, amable, buena, cariñosa… era perfecta para cualquier dios. Pero sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para su esposo Hades, señor del Inframundo. Tánatos, que había jurado ser fiel y proteger a su señor, nunca se atrevería a manifestar su amor y muchísimo menos desvelárselo a Perséfone. No quería confundir a la diosa, y provocarle temor; sabía que si se lo contaba huiría de ella, porque habría cierta tensión en su relación de amistad. Estimaba demasiado su compañía como para echarlo todo a perder.

Vaya –comenzó a decir Perséfone, como si acabara de recordar algo –esta música me ha hipnotizado tanto que he olvidado lo que iba a hacer –y mostró a Tánatos la corona de flores multicolores –tengo que buscar a Hades para darle esta corona. Como se ha ido a hacer sus trabajos en la organización del Inframundo, me ha dicho que le esperara aquí pero…

¿Pero?

Hace tanto que no nos vemos… que le echo de menos. ¡Ya está decidido! –y se levantó de repente con los ojos iluminados y llenos de energía –el deber de toda reina es estar junto a su rey y ayudarlo, por lo que en vez de esperar a que Hades venga a mí, he decidido que debo dar el primer paso –y dirigió su rostro hacia Tánatos –gracias por este rato de paz y tranquilidad, pero debo marcharme.

Y dicho eso, se marchó alegremente. Su vestido ondeaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando su figura, y haciéndola a los ojos de Tánatos más hermosa, y su secreto muchísimo más doloroso. La distancia que había entre ellos era imposible de salvar, y mientras se alejaba se maldecía a sí mismo por los sentimientos que florecían en su interior. En esos momentos, envidiaba a los mortales: ellos, al fin y al cabo, tenían una vida mortal, y en un momento u otro, sus sufrimientos acaban; pero los dioses, aunque sean todopoderosos y superiores en muchos sentidos, como son eternos tienen que cargar con su pasado y sus dolores durante toda la eternidad. Hasta los dioses sufren por amor y desean dejar de ser inmortales.


	4. Capítulo III: Keres

El templo principal del Inframundo, el lugar más importante de los dominios de Hades, se encontraba prácticamente vacío. El silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar hacía que todo el complejo estuviera sumido en una calma absoluta, rota en ese preciso instante por los pasos de la diosa, que iba rápidamente a encontrarse con su esposo. Para el poco tiempo que podía permanecer en el Inframundo, junto a la atareada vida de Hades, reducían el tiempo que podían estar juntos. Por ello Perséfone, deseosa de estar con el hombre al que amaba con toda su alma, decidió hacer una visita sorpresa.

A Hades nunca le gustaba que Perséfone se encargara de sus asuntos en el mundo subterráneo. No quería que ella tuviera que ver los lamentos de los muertos, los juicios y las condenas eternas; haría todo lo posible porque el alma de su esposa se mantuviera tan pura como siempre. No podía evitar que no viniera a la reunión semanal entre los más altos dirigentes y los monarcas del Inframundo para acordar todos los actos que se tenían que realizar a lo largo de la semana. Pero a veces reflexionaba sobre ese miedo que tenía a que Perséfone perdiera su calidez… es posible que estuviera exagerando la situación. Nunca la había preguntado su opinión acerca de este tema, pero como ella no le decía nada, daba por hecho que todo estaba bien. Su única preocupación era su bienestar. Perséfone pagó como precio para poder ser su esposa no poder permanecer todo el año junto a su madre y el resto de olímpicos, y eso, aunque llegó a enternecer el corazón frío del señor del Inframundo, lo llenaba de pesar. Se sentía afligido y era una carga que tendría que soportar para toda la eternidad.

Esos pensamientos acosaban a Hades mientras volvía a su templo de las sombras, y que afloraban cada vez que Perséfone regresaba a su reino. Se alegraba como el que más porque su reina volviera a su lado, pero en su interior sentía que de alguna manera la tenía aprisionada.

_No, si hubiera un problema me lo habría comentado. Además, en los Campos está a salvo de cualquier mal. Hipnos y Tánatos cuidan bien de ella, y las ninfas son la compañía ideal. No está sola en ningún momento._

Diciéndose a sí mismo eso consiguió calmarse y centrarse en sus quehaceres. Todavía tenía que arreglar un par de cosas antes de poder volver junto a la diosa. El deseo de volver a estar con ella le daba la fuerza necesaria para terminar cuanto antes.

Cuando entró finalmente en el salón central, donde se sentaba en su trono para recibir las audiencias y solucionar los problemas que le llevaban, vio que Minos, uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo, lo esperaba. Nada más verlo, este se arrodilló como símbolo de respeto a su señor, hincando la rodilla en el suelo. Esperó a que Hades le diera el permiso para hablar. Pero el dios estaba un poco irritado, porque su visita supondría más trabajo cuando ya creía que había terminado con todas sus tareas. Pero Hades pronto se serenó, porque Minos no tenía la culpa de ello. Se sentó y apoyando su brazo derecho en uno de los brazos del trono, dio permiso a Minos para hablar.

-Siento molestaros, señor, pero creo que deberíais saber una cosa… -y se quedó callado, temiendo la posible reacción de Hades-.

-¿Qué ocurre Minos? ¿Acaso Zeus ha mandado otro mensaje, han llegado nuevas almas y han provocado revuelos en la entrada? ¿U otra vez algún condenado del Tártaro ha causado problemas? –Hades enumeró los problemas que solían ocurrir en su reino. Lo malo que tenía el gobernar a los muertos es que los asuntos a tratar siempre son los mismos, y eso con el paso de los siglos, aburre-.

-No, no es un problema de ese tipo. –La voz de Minos revelaba que estaba un tanto inquieto, posiblemente porque esperaba que lo que tenía que decir enojaría a su señor-. Iba de camino a mi templo para continuar con los juicios que tenía pendientes y los nuevos, cuando me detuve en el jardín de rosas rojas que plantó la señora Perséfone cuando llegó por primera vez al Inframundo. Entre las flores, creí vislumbrar una figura, muy bella, de una mujer. No era un alma, porque no era translúcida, y no sé quién puede caminar por allí cuando vos disteis órdenes claras de…

-¿Estás seguro de que no era un alma extraviada? –cortó Hades, que no quería las excusas de Minos. Presentía que alguien había desobedecido sus órdenes, y estaba preocupado-, ¿cómo iba vestida? ¿Puedes describirla?

-Pues –decía pensando-, creo que llevaba un vestido sencillo de color blanco, y algún que otro adorno dorado en su cuerpo. Lo que más me llamó la atención era su pelo… de color castaño claro, estaba recogido en una coleta alta y caía sobre sus hombros. Muy similar al de la señora Perséfone. Pero eso es imposible, porque ella se encuentra cumpliendo vuestro deseo de… -Minos no pudo terminar la frase, porque Hades se había levantado de su trono, con una mueca de preocupación y furia en su rostro.

-¿Sabes a dónde se dirigía la extraña figura?

-Pues solo sé tomaba el camino que dirige al sauce blanco. Solo quería avisaros pero no…

No pudo terminar la frase. Hades, ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la misteriosa mujer. Cuando habló de su pelo y su vestido, no tuvo duda alguna: era Perséfone. Conociendo a la diosa, no le extrañaba nada que hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes, pero no podía entender por qué lo había hecho. No la importaba que hubiera entrado en sus dominios subterráneos, pero le preocupaba otra cosa que se encontraba escondida en aquel árbol tan especial (el único de todo el Inframundo). Los pequeños secretos de su mundo, aunque Perséfone era su reina, no consideraba apropiados para que los conociera, y menos ese. Dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, no sin antes agradecer a Minos la información y que se podía retirar a sus dependencias.

Paralelamente a estos acontecimientos, Perséfone se encontraba exactamente donde Minos había visto a la dama que no supo reconocer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba los jardines que creó para Hades en su templo, como elemento decorativo y para quitar carga lúgubre al lugar. _¡Qué hermosas están las rosas!_ pensaba Perséfone mientras arrancaba algunas de las flores. Quería crear un ramo para dárselo como regalo a Hades. _Una sorpresa perfecta_ se decía, y una sonrisa tierna afloró en su rostro.

Estaba tan ensimismada con las flores y su belleza, que sin darse cuenta llegó a una parte del jardín que ella no conocía. La mayor parte de las rosas de esa zona tenían un color distinto… más oscuro, más apagado, como si no las hubieran cuidado en mucho tiempo. Apenas tenían hojas e incluso el camino estaba en muy mal estado. Su sentido común la decía que debía dar media vuelta y volver, porque si continuaba podría perderse y meterse en serios aprietos; pero, por otro lado, su curiosidad la decía que tenía que averiguar el motivo de ese cambio en su jardín. Al final la curiosidad venció a la sensatez como en todos estos casos, y continuó su investigación.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para ella fueron una eternidad debido a que el entorno por el que vagaba no cambiaba en un ápice. Finalmente, el camino que había tomado desembocaba en una pequeña plaza mucho más cuidada, pues las piedras del camino estaban perfectamente pulidas y colocadas. Un pequeño detalle que la llamó mucho la atención es que la primera fila de rosas que daba a la pequeña plaza estaban totalmente marchitas: su color era negruzco y estaban lánguidas, caídas, prácticamente muertas. Eso apenó mucho a Perséfone, que se acercó rápidamente para intentar salvarlas con su energía. Tomó entre sus delicadas manos una de las flores, y concentró su cosmos para resucitarla. Pero, extraño, la rosa ni se inmutó; no cambió de color, ni se irguió ni nada… ¡no reaccionaba ante su poder! Lo intentó varias veces, pero con el mismo resultado. _Qué raro, es la primera vez que mis poderes no hacen efecto. No entiendo por qué será…_

Entonces, como si fuera una aparición, se dio cuenta de que un sauce blanco se encontraba en el centro de la plaza y presidiendo el lugar. La diosa, que había corrido para intentar salvar las plantas, no se había dado cuenta de ese hermoso árbol: su corteza era de un color castaño claro, y sus hojas, blancuzcas, parecían que estaban hechas de plata. Brillaban con un resplandor propio. No podía creerse que no se fijara antes en aquel árbol tan imponente, y mucho menos que Hades, sabiendo lo que la gustaba la naturaleza, no le hubiera hablado de ese lugar. Se acercó y dio una vuelta a su alrededor. Como en el Inframundo el viento no existía, las hojas estaban completamente quietas, a diferencia del mundo de la superficie, donde las hojas casi siempre están mecidas por la suave brisa que refresca y da un encanto especial a todo.

Tocó su corteza, que era suave y muy lisa. En cuanto posó sus dedos sobre la superficie, sintió que el árbol emanaba una energía especial, y era difícil de describir las sensaciones que causaba, porque nunca antes había sentido una energía así. Cuando apoyó toda la palma de su mano en el tronco, el árbol empezó a brillar levemente, y Perséfone, maravillada por lo que estaba sucediendo, esperó pacientemente para ver qué pasaba. La superficie del árbol adoptó una forma distinta, como si ahora fuera un espejo, porque podía ver su imagen reflejada en su superficie. Movió la mano para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto; y era así. La curiosidad había desaparecido parcialmente, sustituida por un temor irracional; no sabía por qué había nacido, pero ya no pensaba que el árbol fuera tan hermoso. Percibía que había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-¿Qué eres? –preguntó en voz alta Perséfone-.

-Yo soy tú –respondió su reflejo. Perséfone, sorprendida, se apartó guardando las distancias, mientras miraba esa extraña figura con una mezcla de asombro y desafío -¿acaso no te reconoces a ti misma? –y esgrimió una macabra sonrisa-.

-Es imposible que tú seas yo. Nunca me reiría de ese modo –Perséfone quería marcharse, pero una vez más la curiosidad la detuvo y la animó a continuar-, ¿qué haces en el interior de este árbol? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Haces muchas preguntas… pero no creo que deba responderlas, porque como reina del Inframundo tendrías que saberlas ya. ¿O acaso tu esposo te esconde cosas? –la sombra dijo la palabra esposo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo-.

-No, no me ha dicho nada de esto, pero seguro que tiene muy buenas razones para no hacerlo, y ahora que hablo contigo, me doy cuenta de ello –Perséfone estaba cada vez más enfadada, esa sombra que había adoptado su cuerpo se estaba burlando de ella, y eso no podía permitirlo-.

-¿Acaso ahora te das cuenta de que tu esposo te esconde cosas?

-Me quiere proteger, por lo que si me esconde es algo es para no hacerme sufrir…

-¿Estás segura? –Perséfone estaba cada vez más confusa, tanto que empezaba a preocuparse por las cosas que la estaban escondiendo –este lugar no lo conocías, ¿qué más no te habrá dicho?

-Cállate…

-Aunque me calle sabes perfectamente que no podrás evitar pensar en todo lo que te he dicho. Yo soy tú.

-Cállate…

-¿Ahora te pondrás a llorar? ¿Vas a seguir siendo la delicada y dulce diosa de la naturaleza? Eres patética. Tan débil, tan cobarde… no sé lo que Hades ha podido ver en ti.

-¡He dicho que te calles! –los ojos de Perséfone brillaban con una ira sobrenatural, como si concentrara todo su odio en ellos. Su cosmos se alzaba amenazante, preparada para lanzar un ataque. Pero ya no irradiaba calidez y vida, sino un mar de sentimientos llenos de maldad y oscuridad –no tienes ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas. ¿Qué tú eres yo? Eso es imposible. Yo jamás pensaría en esas cosas, yo nunca diría eso, y mucho menos sería tan despiadada. ¡Tú no eres yo!

-Claro que sí, pequeña diosa. Yo soy tu parte oscura, aquella que Hades teme que salga. Yo soy la señora de Inframundo, fría y calculadora. Pero, ¿por qué temer lo que es natural? ¿Por qué no dejas que salga, que pueda compartir tu vida?

-No… déjame… tú no… yo soy… -Perséfone estaba confusa, no podía articular una frase completa. Esa oleada de sentimientos que la dominaban nubló su razón, y no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Con toda la rabia que tenía, dio un puñetazo al extraño reflejo, deseando que así se callara de una vez. Nada más dar el golpe, recogió la mano dolorida y se la sostuvo con la otra, esperando que así se callara el reflejo. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

-Vaya, pero si muerdes y todo –dijo su copia, para luego soltar una risa llena de burla –, pero por mucho que me peques no vas a evitar mi existencia. Vas a tener que aceptarme, tanto tú como Hades. ¿No tienes miedo de que cuando conozca tu lado oscuro, es decir a mí, deje de amarte?

-Eso nunca va a pasar, ¡nunca!

Perséfone lloraba de rabia e impotencia. No sabía qué hacer, mientras su "doble" se reía de ella; esa risa burlona que se clavaba en sus oídos y la provocaba. Se sentía débil e indefensa, con ganas de llamar a su madre o a Hades. Pero no iba a darle ese placer.

-¿Estás asustada? ¿Te sientes indefensa? ¿Acaso vas a llamar a tu madre o a Hades? Por muy inmortales que sean, no estarán siempre a tu lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

-Te lo repetiré las veces que quieras. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Soy tu lado oscuro, y no puedes evitarme. Pensamos lo mismo, aunque nos comportamos de forma distinta. Yo ni mucho menos estaría llorando y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Acaso no tienes poderes? ¡Atácame!

-¡No me digas más, no quiero escucharte!

Perséfone estaba absolutamente desesperada, ya no aguantaba más. Quería alejarse de aquel lugar maldito. Ya comprendía por qué la naturaleza no quería crecer en un lugar donde se encontraba tanta maldad concentrada, y por qué Hades no se lo había contado. De todas formas, estaba enfadada con él, porque si le guardaba el secreto de ese lugar, ¿cuántos secretos más tenía que ella desconocía? Empezaba a dudar de todo lo que sabía, porque podrían ser mentiras. No pudo evitar al pensar en eso, que unas lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos; pero no eran de tristeza, sino de rabia.

Su cabeza la daba vueltas, y se sentía a punto de desmayar. Totalmente ciega por la rabia, empezó a acumular su cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero no era su cosmos habitual, de tono blanquecino, sino uno nuevo de color morado claro. Ondulante y desafiante, ese cosmos iba aumentando en poder, iluminando toda la escena. Perséfone no se reconocía a sí misma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Levantando sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, se estaba preparando para el ataque y eliminar aquella molestia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Adelante! ¡Atácame con todas tus fuerzas! Es posible que no seas tan débil, después de todo…

Con los ojos cerrados para concentrar mejor su energía, no escuchaba lo que le decía su interlocutor. No tenía en su mente otra cosa que destruir, arrasar, eliminar.

-¡Venganza del…!

No pudo terminar la frase, porque sintió un golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Su cosmos desapareció enseguida, y cayó en los brazos de aquel que la había dado el golpe. Fue Hades. Estaba enfadado por todo lo que había pasado, que aunque no sabía toda la historia, lo poco que había visto le bastaba y sobraba. Cuando cayó sobre sus brazos, acarició su mejilla y la dio un delicado beso en la frente, como si estuviera disculpándose. _Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, Perséfone _pensaba Hades, _te he fallado_. Pero su rostro cambió rápidamente cuando fijó su mirada en la figura que había desencadenado todo.

-Keres, ¿cómo te has atrevido a hacerle esto a tu señora?

-No es mi señora, sino solo tú Hades -e intentó alargar su mano para tocar la mejilla del dios. Un rápido movimiento de Hades hizo imposible el objetivo del extraño ser que alzaba ante él. Keres sonreía, divertida por la reacción de su señor-. Pero sé que no debo bromear contigo, porque no tienes sentido del humor. Y tu esposa se lo toma todo al pie de la letra. Deberías enseñarla a no enfurecerse a las primeras de cambio.

-Quienes no estén habituados a los influjos de este lugar, pueden caer fácilmente en tus embrujos.

-Es que estamos aquí encerradas, sin nada que hacer. Antes, cuando había batallas, nos alimentábamos de los cuerpos de los moribundos y muertos, pero esos tiempos tocaron a su fin… Tenemos que divertirnos de vez en cuando con lo que venga a nosotras. Y si no es un alma, sino un cuerpo de carne y hueso, mejor que mejor.

-Cállate –los ojos de Hades se agrandaron y estaban chisporroteantes de ira –no te he pedido que me cuentes tus problemas. Aquí os quedaréis encerradas para el resto de vuestra existencia mortal, y no cambiaré de parecer. No tengo más que decir.

Dicho eso, Hades se dio la vuelta y dio así por finalizada la conversación. Cargando con su esposa empezó a alejarse del extraño lugar, para volver de nuevo a los Campos y llevar a Perséfone a su lecho y que descansara tranquila. Estando ya a unos metros de distancia del sauce, el reflejo femenino dijo una cosa más.

-Señor del Inframundo, tendrás bajo tu dominio el reino más extenso del mundo junto con la superficie, pero no tienes el poder para que aquello que amas con toda tu alma inmortal. ¡Qué desdichado eres, amo!

Una risa diabólica retumbaba por todas partes, hasta que la figura se difuminó y volvió a ser uno con el árbol. Hades continuaba con su camino, pero las últimas palabras de aquella criatura de las profundidades habían hecho mella en su interior. No podía admitirlo abiertamente, pero tenía razón.


	5. Capítulo IV: Hécate

_Perséfone, Perséfone, ¡Perséfone!_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, muy despacio, y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Recordaba ese azul tan claro, tan profundo, tan hermoso. Eran los ojos de Hades, no cabía duda alguna. Abriendo más sus ojos, descubrió que el dios tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación y que sostenía su mano, esperando que se despertara. Intentó recostarse, pero no podía, porque todavía se encontraba muy débil. No tenía fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-No hables, Perséfone, no tienes apenas fuerzas. Tienes que descansar.

-Pero yo no estaba aquí… el árbol, la extraña copia, las cosas que me dijo… no entiendo nada. Me desmayé y… ahora estoy en otro sitio distinto.

-Estás en los Campos. Minos me dijo que te había visto pasear por los jardines de sangre, y viendo que te dirigías al sauce blanco, fui lo más rápido que pude para impedirte que lo tocaras. Pero llegué tarde –y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor –no pude salvarte de los poderes oscuros del árbol. Tenía que haberte advertido sobre él, pero creí más conveniente no preocuparte con ese tipo de problemas.

-Pero Hades, como reina del Inframundo debo saber ese tipo de cosas. No quiero quedarme en los Campos siempre, esperando a que vengas. Quiero ir contigo a todas partes, acompañarte y ayudarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo si me quedo encerrada aquí –y de nuevo intentó levantarse. Consiguió recostarse y acariciar la mejilla de Hades, que estaba tan fría y suave como siempre -, sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero aquí dentro me ahogo y me siento sola.

-Perséfone, por eso mismo, porque quiero protegerte, hay cosas que no debes saber –y tomó la mano de la diosa que se había posado en su mejilla. Ese tipo de sensaciones que vivía cada vez que estaba con la diosa eran únicas-. Ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar.

-Descansar… y seguir siendo la estúpida y sumisa reina que tú quieres –esas palabras las dijo con un tono de reproche y enfado, porque no podía creerse que Hades la guardara cosas como esa. ¿Qué más la ocultaba? -.

-Lo estás viendo desde el punto de vista equivocado. Yo solo…

-¡No hay excusas para esto, Hades! –decía gritando -¿cómo quieres que confíe en una persona que me guarda cosas, que no me dice todo lo que tiene que decirme? Quieres que me quede aquí encerrada, en este precioso paraje que llaman Campos Elíseos, como si fuera tu trofeo. Al fin y al cabo, eres igual que mi madre; no me dejas hacer nada por mí misma, como si fuera tonta y no supiera valerme por mí misma.

-No digas eso Perséfone. El Inframundo es un lugar oscuro, engañoso y traicionero. No es un lugar para ti. Por eso es mi deseo que permanezcas aquí, en compañía de Hypnos y Tánatos. Son una protección perfecta.

-Exacto, tú mismo lo has dicho. Es tu deseo que permanezca aquí, pero ¿has llegado a pensar mínimamente si es mi deseo? Porque debería ser mi elección.

-Perséfone…

-No, déjalo ya. Vete. Quiero estar sola.

Hades no volvió a intentarlo, porque sabía que Perséfone cuando se ponía de esa manera, no había quien pudiera hablar y mucho menos razonar. Por ello, se despidió de ella con un suave beso en su mano y salió de la habitación. En su mirada no había enfado, sino más bien arrepentimiento. Él lo que quería era proteger a Perséfone de su mundo, de un lugar en el que ella no podría encajar. Pero sus palabras le habían hecho reflexionar. Si tenía secretos ocultos, aunque fueran con buena intención, jamás podría llegar a tener la plena confianza de su esposa. Maldecía a Keres por lo que había desencadenado, pues ahora Perséfone seguramente querría acompañarlo en todos los asuntos del Inframundo. Vería cosas que la harían temblar y seguramente desmayar, pero si era su deseo no podía impedírselo. Cuando estuviera más calmada, haría las paces con ella y arreglaría las cosas. Hasta ese momento, la única manera que tenía de evadirse un rato y mantener la mente ocupada, era con su trabajo en el Inframundo. Llamaría a los Jueces y se reuniría para discutir sobre todos los asuntos que requerían su presencia.

También había otro problema añadido, que no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Las palabras de Keres, con referencia a su situación con Perséfone, no le habían dejado indiferente. Por muy dios que fuera, había cosas que no podía conseguir, como por ejemplo que Perséfone estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo. Cada vez que se marchaba y tenía que esperarla durante tantos meses, creía que enloquecería. Se sentía imponente porque no podía mantener a su lado lo que más le importaba en este mundo. En sus ratos libres, buscaba cualquier forma de que Perséfone estuviera a su lado para siempre. Incluso había hecho una visita a las Moiras, las señoras del destino, a las que había pedido que cambiaran el pasado para que el presente fuera de otra forma. Pero le habían denegado la petición, pues según ellas suponía enormes cambios al presente y no lo podían permitir.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que una figura femenina se acercaba a él. Era ni más ni menos que Hécate, la señora de la magia y la hechicería, que portaba un largo vestido sencillo de color negro, un cabello de color castaño oscuro recogido en un moño y unos ojos de color castaño oscuro, casi lindando con el color negro. Una sonrisa enigmática era lo más característico de ella, pues siempre la tenía en su rostro.

-Saludos Hades. Espero que Perséfone se encuentre mejor –comenzó a decir Hécate, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos –nos ha dado a todos un buen susto.

-Está mejor, gracias por preocuparte Hécate –dijo Hades sin muchas ganas de hablar –dentro de muy poco estará restablecida del todo.

-Buenas noticias… -su tono se había vuelto un tanto pensativo –solo espero que no haya muchos efectos secundarios.

-¿Efectos secundarios? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Hades frunció el ceño. Hécate era una diosa bastante enigmática, incluso podría decirse que le superaba en misterio, y a veces era insoportable hablar con ella. La gustaba mucho confundir a las personas y hacer digresiones. Y Hades odiaba eso. Cuanto más directos fueran sus interlocutores, mejor -.

-Claro, el encuentro con Keres. Perséfone empezará a pensar, y eso no es bueno ¿no? Creerá que la escondes cosas y, ¿por qué no?, que la engañas. Lo peor que puede ocurrirle a un matrimonio.

-Hécate, es un mal menor que tiene solución. A partir de ahora, me acompañará a todas mis reuniones, y todos los asuntos que tengan que ver con este lugar. Si quiere ser la reina del Inframundo con todas las letras, no me opondré más a ello. Perséfone es demasiado testaruda, no podré hacerla cambiar de opinión –y mostró una pequeña sonrisa -.

-Como desees, pues es tu decisión. Pero ese no es el único efecto que ha tenido la conversación con Keres, ¿verdad Hades?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que lo sabes… sientes impotencia porque no puedes tener a Perséfone a tu lado todo el año, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –la voz de Hades sonaba atronadora en el silencio del Inframundo. No estaba enfadado exactamente, pero sí molesto, porque odiaba también que Hécate usara su magia para averiguar cosas que no tenía por qué saber -.

-Tengo mis métodos. Y desde que esa diosa viene al Inframundo, estás muy cambiado Hades. Se nota muchísimo. Quién iba a pensar que irías a cambiar tanto por una mujer. Pero al fin y al cabo, los hombres sois así.

-Si solo quieres hacerme ver que tienes métodos para saber este tipo de cosas, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Y también haces que yo lo pierda.

-Tengo algo que puede interesarte.

-¿Qué puedo querer de ti?

-Sé la forma para que Perséfone permanezca a tu lado. Para siempre.

-Es imposible, Perséfone tiene un vínculo con el mundo de la superficie y no se puede cambiar. Yo no he podido hacer nada, y soy uno de los dioses más poderosos del Panteón, ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

-Hades, no dudes de mis poderes. Tú tienes tus dominios en el mundo de los muertos; yo en cambio soy la diosa de los hechizos, y puedo con ellos violar las leyes del mismísimo Zeus. Si confías en mí, disfrutarás de la presencia de tu bella esposa durante todo el año, toda la eternidad.

Las palabras de Hécate eran una gran tentación para Hades, pero sabía que no podía fiarse de ella. Era conocida por sus tretas y trucos, y su perro, su amado animal, siempre a su lado. Ahí se encontraba, sentado al lado de Hécate, con sus ojos rojizos clavados en Hades. De pelaje negro, con garras muy afiladas, tenía una mirada llena de inteligencia. No gruñía, ni se movía. Solo mirada atentamente. Estaba seguro de que si Hades se atreviera a levantar la mano contra la diosa o solo hacer el ademán de atacar a Hécate, se lanzaría sobre él. Su fidelidad era absoluta, seguía a su dueña a todas partes.

-Hécate, eres conocida por tus trucos. Y que me ofrezcas esto tan de repente no es muy normal que digamos. Dudo de que cumplas tu palabra.

-Sales perdiendo, pero tú decides. Yo solo quería ayudarte. Pero si no quieres, déjalo. No lo aceptes. Pero pierdes una oportunidad de oro.

Hades se quedó en silencio. No confiaba en ella. No podía fiarse de ella. Pero sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Hécate se llevaba entre manos. No era muy habitual que le ofreciera ayuda, y menos con respecto a su esposa. Hécate no era una persona que diera favores sin nada a cambio, y temía lo que pudiera pedirla. Había sido recluida en el Inframundo por su propia peligrosidad, y también porque era tan misteriosa y extraña a los ojos del resto de los dioses que habían decidido su exilio. Aunque Hécate no fuera del agrado de Hades, pues le habían encargado su vigilancia. En otras palabras, le habían cargado con el muerto, una metáfora que le iba como anillo al dedo. Y ahora estaba causando sus estragos en el Inframundo, aunque allí no tenía a quién molestar ni tentar. Hasta ese momento, no se había atrevido a proponerle tratos; no sabía si por el temor que la infundaba, o simplemente esperaba el momento más idóneo para atacar. Y justamente había escogido el momento perfecto.

-Hades estaba totalmente desarmado, porque en el fondo deseaba aceptar el trato de Hécate. El problema eran las consecuencias. Las cosas no se daban gratis, al menos no era lo que se estilaba en el Inframundo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-¿A cambio? ¿Acaso una no puede ayudar sin pedir nada, por simple amistad y veneración?

-Hécate, no sigas por ese camino, porque no vas a conseguir nada salvo mi enfado. Dime lo que quieres a cambio, y me pensaré tu oferta. No me fío nada de ti.

-Hades, me duele profundamente que no confíes en mí, porque no tienes motivos para dudar de mi palabra. Siempre pensé que dos personas que han vivido el mismo rechazo por parte de los olímpicos deberían estar unidos por la empatía.

-Hécate, nos conocemos demasiado ya. Dime de una vez el precio. Estoy empezando a impacientarme –Hades cada vez podía controlar menos su carácter. Estaba a punto de desatar su furia. Era cierto que conocía en primera persona lo que es que te rechacen por ser algo diferente al resto, pero no por ello iba a ser condescendiente con Hécate -.

-Está bien, está bien, te diré lo que quiero a cambio, aunque no sería necesario. Si no puedes conseguirlo, tampoco me va a importar mucho. Pero seguro que ya lo sabes de sobra. Quiero mi libertad.

-No sé si puedo conseguirlo. No es el deseo de mi hermano, y a decir verdad no es el deseo de ninguno de los dioses del Olimpo. Puedo intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada.

-Sé que no puedes asegurarme nada. Por eso te he dicho que no quería pedirte nada a cambio. Al menos por ahora. Puedo pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Crees que voy a confiar ahora que puedes pensar en otra cosa a cambio y así arreglarlo todo? No puedo exponerme de esa forma. A saber lo que me puedes pedir. Cada vez desconfío más. Ahora sí que no voy a aceptar tu ayuda. Márchate de aquí, aléjate.

-Como desees Hades. Pero la oferta sigue en pie el tiempo que quieras. Total, no voy a moverme del Inframundo… aún.

Se despidió de Hades con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que, aunque Hades se mostrara tan duro y tajante, en el fondo deseaba el trato con todas tus fuerzas. Por muy rey del Inframundo que fuera, Perséfone había provocado que su tan conocida maldad y frialdad disminuyeran de forma considerable. Ya no era el dios que conoció cuando habló con él por primera vez. Y eso la beneficiaba sobremanera, porque ahora estaba con la guardia baja; indefenso ante sentimientos que no sabía controlar… porque nunca antes los había tenido.

_Mi querido Hades, tus deseos serán la perdición de tu amada diosa. Y la pobre en el último momento sabrá que la causa de sus sufrimientos eres tú. Y no hay peor castigo que ese. Esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta, porque sé que al final acabarás recurriendo a mí. _


	6. Capítulo V: Aires de venganza

Perséfone ya estaba totalmente recuperada, pero se negaba a salir de su templo en los Campos. Se dedicaba a pasar las horas allí encerrada, enfadada con todo el universo. No quería hablar con nadie, y comía porque no la quedaba más remedio. Leía todos los libros que había ido recopilando con el paso del tiempo, sembrando nuevas plantas en su pequeño jardín interior, ensayando con la lira… pero poco más podía hacer. Los primeros días de su encierro los había vivido sin ningún percance, pero no podía negar que se aburría profundamente. Ella no era como Hades, que disfrutaba de la soledad y del silencio; ella necesitaba charlar con alguien, compartir experiencias, conocimientos, en definitiva, no sentirse sola. La soledad es buena en determinados momentos, de forma periódica, pero no un día tras otro.

Hades, por su parte, acudía cada día a ver si necesitaba algo, si quería hablar con él de una vez. Aunque la respuesta era la misma, no desistía. En algún momento, cesaría en su cabezonería y razonaría. Perséfone era así. Seguramente, necesitaría tiempo para calmarse y ver las cosas con calma. Cada día, se sentaba en los escalones de entrada al templo, mientras la luminosidad de los Elíseos bañaba su piel pálida por la falta de luz. Llamaba a Perséfone, intentaba entablar una conversación. Si no lo conseguía, resultado de todas las veces que fue a verla, se dedicaba a contar todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Aunque parecía que le hablaba a las imponentes puertas de madera y oro, sabía que al otro lado su esposa le escuchaba. Y no andaba nada equivocado. Ella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía, y se reprimía las ganas de contestar.

Un día, en el que Hades acudió como siempre, simplemente se quedó sentado sin decir nada. Llevaba unos días dándole vueltas a lo que había escuchado de los labios de Hécate. Aquella proposición era tan tentadora… no solo porque podría estar con su esposa todo el año, sino que también causaría un gran escándalo en el Olimpo, y mostraría que su hermano Zeus no le tenía bajo su control. Porque fue por una orden suya que Perséfone no estuviera con él; y también Deméter había sido la causante de toda esa situación. Entendía que quería que su hija fuera virgen toda la vida, como Ártemis o Atenea, para no tener que alejarse de ella nunca. Así permanecerían juntas, en su santuario de Eleusis sin necesidad de ascender al Olimpo si no eran asuntos de extrema importancia o gravedad. Pero sus empeños por alejar los poderes de Afrodita fueron vanos; Hades se enamoró profundamente de ella; era la única diosa que había despertado un amor tan sincero al mismísimo dios de los muertos. Hasta Zeus, en un principio, no se opuso a nada, hasta que llegó Deméter amenazando con dejar de fertilizar los campos, condenando así a la humanidad a un eterno invierno y sin posibilidad de comer. La diosa había jugado bien sus cartas, pero Hades no quería que se saliera con la suya. Había conseguido vincularla al Inframundo, mediante la granada. El mito, tergiversado por una madre furiosa, decía que Hades la había engañado; pero la realidad fue bastante diferente, pues Deméter jamás aceptaría que su hija tomó por voluntad propia aquella fruta para estar con su esposo y que no estuviera dominada durante todo el año por su madre.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos surcaban su mente, un silencio incómodo se extendía por el templo. Perséfone sabía que había alguien tras la puerta, porque había escuchado pasos. Estaba tan cansada de la soledad, y aburrida, que no pudo aguantar más. Además, si Hades no hablaba, eso solo podía significar que se había producido algún problema. Y, aunque seguía molesta con Hades, no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Para mantener su fachada de dios impasible y sin sentimientos, aprisionaba en su interior todas sus emociones, que Perséfone detectaba mirándole directamente a los ojos e incluso analizando sus gestos o silencios. Y en aquel preciso momento, su silencio era un libro abierto de emociones para ella.

Su aspecto era horroroso, pues apenas había peinado su larga melena, y llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de lino, fresco y cómodo. Siempre que Hades la visitaba, la gustaba guardar la mejor apariencia posible, puesto que quería darle la mejor impresión. Hades no paraba de repetirla que no hacía falta, pues a sus ojos cualquier cosa que se pudiera no hacía más que exaltar su belleza, y porque su verdadero atractivo residía en su forma de ser. A pesar de esas palabras, Perséfone seguía comportándose igual, algo que agradaba mucho al señor del Inframundo. Siempre que ella fuera natural y no cambiara nada de su forma de ser, sería perfecto.

Ante la puerta, lo más erguida que podía estar, como si fuera a presentarse ante sus súbditos del Inframundo, se preparó para abrir las puertas. Con un ligero giro de su muñeca, las puertas se abrieron lentamente, con un chirrido melodioso, nada desagradable. En medio de la abertura se encontraba Perséfone, que no sonreía, pero que miraba de forma tierna y comprensiva a su esposo. Hades, que no se esperaba esa aparición, se levantó rápidamente, como si hubiera visto una aparición. El silencio seguía reinando en aquel lugar, pero ya no era incómodo, sino más bien expectante. A pesar de tener esa postura tan altanera, Perséfone mantenía los ojos bajos, como si estuviera avergonzada por su comportamiento. Y en parte era por eso y también por el temor que le inspiraba Hades. A saber cómo podía reaccionar. Entonces decidió hablar. Incluso su voz la parecía extraña, como si hubiera olvidado su propio sonido.

- Estaba preocupada, porque no dices nada –Perséfone no sabía cómo comenzar. Se sentía tan estúpida, como una niña pequeña a la que la rabieta no le ha servido de nada. Era tan inmadura e irresponsable a veces, que se sorprendía a sí misma -. Solo me gustaría saber si…

No pudo terminar la frase. Hades, dando unas dos zancadas, se situó justo en frente de Perséfone, y selló sus labios con un beso. La tomó por la cintura, rodeándola, mientras la besaba. Perséfone, sorprendida por la reacción de Hades, no supo muy bien cómo actuar. Era una auténtica caja de sorpresas su esposo, cuando creía conocerlo la sorprendía con algo nuevo e impactante. El beso no fue largo, pero sí lleno de la pasión contenida en el tiempo que no se hablaron. Cuando se separaron un poco, lo justo para verse cara a cara, se toparon sus ojos: un azul claro como las aguas más puras, y otros verdosos como el prado más fresco. Perséfone no pudo evitar esgrimir una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, sin saber todavía qué hacer ni qué decir. No esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento, aunque tampoco podía mentirse a sí misma: lo estaba deseando en su interior. Las manos de Hades siguieron en la cintura de la diosa, como si no quisieran soltarla nunca más, por temor a perderla.

- Veo que estás mejor –comenzó a decir Hades, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras anteriormente mencionadas por Perséfone –me alegro por ello. Ya me preguntaba cuanto más ibas a poder aguantar allí dentro. En cabezonería no te gana nadie –y la dedicó una sonrisa -.

- Bueno… es que… estaba muy enfadada… tampoco quería… es decir… -no podía hilar sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan estúpida. Seguro que Hades pensaba que era una cría, como una niña pequeña, y que cómo podía confiar a semejante persona el gobierno de su reino, de compartirlo. Ahora sí que pensaba que no iba a conseguir lo que quería -.

- Bueno, es mejor que lo dejemos pasar. Cualquiera puede enfadarse… y equivocarse –después de decir eso, se separó de Perséfone, lentamente, para darla la espalda mientras clavaba su mirada en el horizonte de aquel paraíso floral –Si me has escuchado todos estos días, cosa que no dudo, estarás al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en el Inframundo. Así puedes empezar a gobernar conmigo en cuanto decidas salir de este lugar. Es decisión tuya.

- ¿Es cierto lo que oigo? –Perséfone no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Hades, su esposo, el rey del Inframundo, la estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de compartir su reino con ella. De forma oficial ya era la señora del Inframundo, no solo por el matrimonio, sino también por el propio consentimiento de Hades. Desde que se casó y se acostumbró a su nieva vida, había soñado con ese momento. Por fin sería de alguna utilidad en aquel lugar -. Hades, me siento honrada por ello, pero… no puedo aceptarlo –la sorpresa surcó el rostro de Hades –me he comportado de una forma irreflexiva, impulsiva, y eso no son buenas cualidades para una reina. Creo que debo hacerte caso, y seguir en un segundo plano, al menos en el gobierno del Inframundo.

- Perséfone, un buen líder siempre dice que no está preparado para ello. Nadie nace sabiendo gobernar. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente descaradamente. La decisión está tomada, y no hay vuelta atrás –se dio la vuelta, y la tomó de las manos –tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Como si con eso sellaran el acuerdo, se dieron un nuevo beso y, dados de la mano, salieron el templo. Dieron un agradable paseo por los Campos, mientras Perséfone le explicaba los nuevos retoques que quería hacer en aquel lugar. Él escuchaba atentamente, mientras se deleitaba con la voz suave de Perséfone. Sabía lo mucho que se emocionaba su esposa cuando hablaba de temas relacionados con la naturaleza, así que no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Cada vez que pasaban al lado de algún alma de aquel paraje, este se inclinaba como signo de respeto y veneración. Así pasaron las horas hasta que, cansados por la caminata, decidieron hacer una pausa a las orillas de uno de los arroyos que tenían más cerca. Mientras Hades se sentaba en la hierba, Perséfone se acercó a las cristalinas aguas, se descalzaba e internaba sus pies en el frío elemento. Con la falda del vestido un poco recogida para que no se mojara, empezó a caminar. El frescor que sentía la calmaba y relajaba. Invitó con una señal a Hades para que hiciera lo mismo, alegando que se sentiría infinitamente mejor. Pero el dios declinó su oferta. Tras unos minutos, salió del río y se sentó al lado de Hades, con las piernas hacia un lado. Pero sentía que Hades seguía un poco apesadumbrado, como si algo lo carcomiera en su interior.

- Hades, ¿qué te pasa? Veo que estás y no estás a la vez. Sabes que puedes compartir conmigo lo que sea. Puedes confiar en mí –y acarició su mano -.

- Es lo que… me pesan todavía las palabras que Keres me dirigió. Porque tiene razón.

- No te tortures por eso –Perséfone no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, pues con solo nombrar aquel nombre, rememoró aquel hecho tan desagradable. Más que miedo, sentía rabia por no haber sabido defenderse. Si Hades no hubiera aparecido, a saber lo que hubiera pasado -. Si hay algo que los dioses no podemos controlar es el destino, por desgracia. No se puede cambiar.

- Por eso mismo me siento impotente. Porque no puedo cambiarlo, porque solo pido una cosa y por más que lo intente, no lo consiga. Es bastante frustrante.

- Bueno, es mejor que me hagas caso y no le des más vueltas. Aprovechemos el tiempo que podemos estar juntos, que sea feliz y tranquilo. No quiero verte tan apesadumbrado. No puedo disfrutar de mi estancia en el Inframundo estando tú de esa manera. Olvídalo.

- Pero no puedo olvidarlo… -entonces, una idea pasó por su mente. Si aceptaba la ayuda de Hécate, no pensaba decírselo a Perséfone, como si fuera una sorpresa, pero en aquella situación, ya que había salido el problema, se lo dejaría caer. Sentía curiosidad por la reacción que tuviera la diosa -. Perséfone, si yo te dijera que tengo en mis manos la solución para que estemos juntos toda la eternidad, ¿qué me responderías?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –aquella pregunta era totalmente retórica, porque Perséfone sabía que Hades nunca hablaba en broma. Aquello la había pillado por sorpresa, porque hasta hace unos segundos, Hades estaba decaído porque no tenía el poder necesario para que ella permaneciera a su lado todo el año -. Perdona que me extrañe más que alegrarme, pero hasta hace unos segundos decías todo lo contrario –y no pudo evitar una sonrisilla nerviosa -. No sé qué decir…

- No te preocupes, seguro que no puedes expresar toda la felicidad que sientes. Es algo normal –Hades seguía en su mundo, mientras imaginaba todo lo que a partir de ahora podrían hacer los dos juntos. Nunca más tendrían que precipitar las cosas para antes de la partida de Perséfone, porque no habría partida -.

- ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias, Hades? Si no vuelvo a la tierra, ¿qué será de la primavera, qué será de la vida en la superficie? Yo… yo no podría vivir sabiendo que soy la causante de toda aquella destrucción y muerte. No puedo hacerlo, Hades.

El dios del Inframundo estaba anonadado por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Pensaba que cuando recibiera la noticia, Perséfone estaría pletórica de alegría. Por el contrario, aunque se la notaba cierta emoción en sus ojos verdes, anteponía el bien de la superficie a su propia felicidad. Era algo de lo más honorable, pero no entraba en sus planes. Si Perséfone se negaba a ello, ¿tenía que seguir con sus planes? Por una parte, deseaba hacerlo, porque de esa forma satisfacía su deseo siempre neutralizado al acabar el invierno; pero tampoco quería obligar a Perséfone a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, puesto que después de su primera bajada a los infiernos, que aunque no fue obligada tampoco fue del agrado de la diosa, Hades se prometió no hacerla sufrir más. Y no quería decirlo, pero Perséfone sabía que echaría de menos a su madre, un gran lastre para su relación. No sabía hasta qué punto la odiaba.

- Si no quieres, no voy a hacerlo. ¿Es tu decisión final?

- Hades, esa no es la cuestión. No se basa en el querer o no querer, sino en el deber. Sufrimos esta carga, hasta el fin del mundo, que será cuando nosotros también caigamos. Pero míralo por el lado bueno: es una carga compartida. Y yo soy la que más sufro, porque causo dolor a dos personas, a ti y a mi madre. Solo espero que comprendas esto.

- Lo comprendo.

Y la dio un beso en la frente, mientras apartaba unos mechones y se los enroscaba en la oreja. Perséfone no se merecía su enfado ni ira. Ella, que esperaba una de sus salidas solemnes, en las que iba solo a meditar por su reino, vio cómo se aproximaba y le pedía que le hablara de más cosas relacionadas con los futuros cambios de los Campos. Inocente de ella, se alegró de que el problema no fuera más allá y volvió al tema que entablaron en su paseo por aquel lugar. Hades hacía que escuchaba, pero en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en pedir ayuda a Hécate, pero no precisaría sus servicios mágicos, sino que simplemente la pediría un objeto concreto, que sabía perfectamente donde estaba. No solo la condenaron a vagar por el Inframundo a causa de sus intromisiones en la vida de los dioses, sino también por intentar robar uno de los artefactos más peligrosos de la Tierra que, curiosamente, se encontraba en sus dominios: la guadaña de Cronos. Quien la poseyera, dios o mortal, sería capaz de segar con ella todo rastro de vida. A ojos de la guadaña, todas las vidas eran mortales, incluidas las de los dioses. Por ello se encerró en uno de los lugares más lóbregos y terribles del mundo creado: el Tártaro. Custodiada por una enorme serpiente que escupía fuego, nadie se atrevía a bajar tanto. Además, quien robara aquel artefacto, tendría la ira perpetua de Zeus, el señor del Olimpo. Pero Hades tenía todo planeado; si mandaba a Hécate a buscarla, y luego Zeus se enteraba de ello, podría echarla las culpas perfectamente. ¿A quién creería más Zeus, a su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, o a una diosa conocida por sus pócimas y conjuros? Podría alegar incluso que le había lanzado un conjuro o haber realizado alguno de sus hábiles trucos.

_Porque la culpa de todo por lo que estoy pasando es tuya. Si no estuvieras, Perséfone seguiría a mi lado. Me importa más bien poco lo que le suceda a la superficie. Ella tendrá todo el terreno que precise para crear su hermoso jardín, y tú lo verás todo… desde las cuencas vacías de tu alma. _


	7. Capítulo VI: Fuerzas primigenias

El Tártaro, un lugar maldito, un sitio donde ni siquiera los dioses más poderosos se atrevían a entrar. El destino de todos aquellos que osaban levantar la mano contra los dioses, o que les ofendieran con palabras o actos blasfemos. Daba igual. Todos ellos estaban condenados a permanecer eternamente sufriendo todo tipo de penalidades. Una forma de aprender que con los dioses un simple mortal no puede jugar. Además, se habían preocupado en extender todo tipo de relatos y fabulaciones acerca de dicho lugar, para que los mortales con solo escuchar su nombre o amenazarlos con llevarlos allí, se revolvieran de puro terror. Una sencilla forma de infundirles un temor reverencial y que de esa manera escogieran con más cuidado sus acciones y palabras hacia los dioses.

Pero en un inicio el Tártaro no nació para ser un lugar de condenación eterna a todos los enemigos de los dioses, incluidos humanos, sino una especie de cárcel donde los enemigos míticos de las divinidades permanecían encarcelados hasta el final de los tiempos. Si en común acuerdo los dioses decidían dar la libertad a alguno de aquellos habitantes, de aquellos prisioneros, se le concedía lo que se denominaba "la luz del sol". Con ello se quería dejar patente que el Tártaro se encontraba en las profundidades más abismales del mundo, incluso por debajo del Inframundo. Allí no había almas, sino cuerpos que se conservaban para que la tortura y el castigo fueran eternos, o hasta que los mismos dioses decidieran si devolverles a la luz o no. Y en aquel paraje tan desolador, donde los sentimientos como el amor, la amistad o la esperanza no existían ni siquiera en la imaginación de sus moradores, se encontraba Hécate. Aquella diosa, una experta en todo tipo de hechizos y de tretas, caminaba por dichos parajes desoladores con una sonrisa en los labios. No tenía ni el menor rastro de miedo, y no tenía motivos para ello. A su lado, fiel hasta el final, se encontraba su perro de ojos rojizos, que a diferencia de su ama, miraba a todos lados, alerta, temiendo un ataque por cualquier flanco. Dispuesto a defender a su ama ante el enemigo, sin importarle la diferencia que hubiera entre ambos.

Excavado en las profundidades más oscuras del mundo, el Tártaro se asemejaba a una enorme caverna subterránea, donde las paredes formaban parte del propio núcleo rocoso del mundo. Una infinidad de pasillos, que se enroscaban, confluían, y se separaban plagaba aquel lugar. Cada uno de ellos llevaba a un sitio concreto, a una zona donde se podían hallar un determinado grupo de prisioneros sufriendo sus respectivos castigos. De vez en cuando, se escuchaba un grito ahogado de aquellos moradores, en el momento que recibían el castigo. No se podía escuchar otra cosa que no fueran chillidos, maldiciones, frases pidiendo piedad o clemencia. Pero eso no la molestaba. Aunque fuera un lugar oscuro y no muy agradable, estaba segura. Todos los prisioneros estaban perfectamente encadenados o encerrados, por lo que los visitantes no tenían por qué tener miedo… solo de una persona, Tártaro, el gobernante de aquel tétrico lugar.

El nombre de Tártaro se empleaba no solo para designar la prisión de los dioses, sino también al dios encargado de custodiarla y dirigirla. Aquel dios primigenio, que nació junto con Gaia y Eros, tenía poderes que ni los Titanes, ni los gigantes, ni tampoco los dioses olímpicos podían llegar ni a soñar. Por eso mismo, debido a sus inmensos poderes, se mantenía en completa neutralidad con respecto al resto de seres del mundo. Aunque tuvieran motivos para hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente quién entraba en su morada, quién salía, y qué se hacía. No había acción que no escapara a sus ojos. Fuera buena o mala, no se inmiscuía en ello, sino que simplemente observaba y acumulaba información. Era los ojos, oídos, boca… todos los sentidos de aquella prisión subterránea.

Por ello, cuando un Olímpico hacía una visita a aquel lugar, era de obligado cumplimiento tener que rendir respeto a Tártaro. Meros formalismos, pero una buena forma de hacer ver que los Olímpicos no tienen que hacer, bajo ningún concepto, despertar la ira de las fuerzas primigenias. Hécate, como todos los Olímpicos, tenía conocimientos generales sobre la prisión, aunque ella la conocía mejor que otros. Por eso no se perdía por aquel laberinto de caminos, y tomaba las direcciones correctas hasta llegar al mismísimo corazón del Tártaro, donde se encontraba su incansable señor. Por todas partes, como únicos puntos de luz, se divisaban antorchas permanentemente encendidas, como si su combustible nunca se acabara. No proyectaban una luz muy potente, pero al estar en ambos bordes de los caminos sí que ayudaba a los transeúntes que pasaban por allí a ver en aquella oscuridad casi insondable.

El camino que tomó Hécate, sinuoso e intrincado, parecía ser el peor cuidado de todos, además de ser el más estrecho. No parecía ser el paso que condujera directamente al lugar donde reposaba Tártaro, el dios primordial. Pero Hécate sabía muy bien por dónde iba. Acompañada por su fiel perro, que tenía que marchar detrás de ella debido a lo estrecho del camino, llegaron de repente a una especie de cámara muy amplia, donde una infinidad de antorchas de llamas rojizas alumbraban también sin descanso. Nada más internarse allí, Hécate tuvo que protegerse los ojos de la luz que, a pesar de no ser muy potente, en comparación con los caminos que había tomado era una sala más que iluminada. El camino, igual de estrecho, se prolongaba por aquella cámara hasta terminar de forma brusca en el centro de la misma, ante un enorme pilar del mismo material que las paredes de la prisión.

Solo se escuchaban sus pasos y los de su sirviente animal encaminándose hacia el borde de aquel camino. Mientras se iban acercando al borde, el suelo que pisaban iba ensanchándose, hasta convertirse en una plataforma de tamaño considerable. A ambos lados, la oscuridad era absoluta, pero se podía suponer que no había nada, sino un vacío insondable que comunicaba con los recovecos más recónditos de la Tierra. Las antorchas seguían dispuestas a ambos lados del camino, danzando con movimientos iguales y aparentemente calculados, como si sus llamas fueran movidas por una brisa invisible. Cuando ya se encontró en el lugar indicado, en el centro de aquella plataforma, Hécate pudo distinguir mejor lo que se alzaba ante ella: justo delante de ella, con un inmenso hueco que conducía a aquellas inmensas tinieblas, había una pared de granito que brillaba pálidamente a la luz de las antorchas. No parecía tener nada de especial… hasta que Hécate pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- Tártaro, señor de este lugar, dios primigenio, ante ti se arrodilla Hécate, diosa olímpica.

Dicho eso, se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y con una de sus manos indicó a su acompañante que se tumbara y permaneciera quieto. La mansa criatura obedeció. Cuando ambos se encontraban en una postura de respeto y veneración, el suelo empezó a temblar levemente, mientras que la pared que se situaba frente a ellos empezó a brillar débilmente, con un tono verdoso muy misterioso. Como por arte de magia, en un punto concreto de aquella mole de granito empezó a perfilarse una figura aparentemente humana: de fuertes miembros color terroso, con una especie de túnica negra que no era más que neblina que recubría su cuerpo; unos ojos verdosos que se clavaron en la figura de Hécate y unos cabellos negros como la oscuridad que se alzaba ante ellos, movidos también por un viento invisible. El tamaño de aquella aparición también era considerable, pues medía unos tres metros. Cuando consiguió separarse completamente de la pared, comenzó a descender hasta situarse frente a Hécate, guardando una importante distancia, mientras seguía clavando su mirada en ella. Sus ropas nebulosas seguían ondulantes a cada paso que daba. Por fin, con una voz cavernosa, como si surgiera de una cueva aún más profunda que el propio Tártaro, habló.

- Soy Tártaro, aquel al que has llamado, diosa. Dime cuál es el motivo de tu visita aquí, y podrás continuar sin ningún percance.

- Vengo para cumplir mi palabra –contestó Hécate, sin alzar todavía su rostro hacia su interlocutor –debo hablar con aquellas que cumplen las venganzas y que residen aquí, las Erinias.

- ¿Las Erinias? –la pregunta de Tártaro sonaba sin ningún tipo de sorpresa, pues la mayor parte de las veces, los dioses bajaban aquí para solicitar sus servicios. Podrían bajar para otras cosas, más que nada para variar un poco, o solucionar sus asuntos sin la ayuda de aquellos seres -. Supongo que será para cumplir una venganza, pero te advierto: pueden atender o no tu pedido, según la naturaleza del mismo y lo que estás dispuesta a entregar a cambio. Y no toleraré que, después de haber cumplido su parte del trato, tú no cumplas tu parte. Aquí se jura por mi nombre, y me encargo de que se cumplan dichos juramentos –su voz sonaba autoritaria, no amenazante, pues sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba amenazar para que los dioses temblaran de miedo y de respeto -.

- Por supuesto, sé las normas y las cumpliré como dictáis, señor del Tártaro –y dicho eso, se levantó y dirigió su rostro al del dios, con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos -. Con vuestra protección y bendición en este mundo, no tendré miedo alguno en realizar mis metas aquí. Espero que mi camino no haya sido en vano.

- Las parcas juegan con los destinos de todos nosotros –dijo Tártaro –hasta de aquellos que somos demasiado poderosos para alzarnos en la superficie o el cielo –entonces alzó su mano, y tras un ligero movimiento de tierra, a la derecha de Hécate empezó a formarse un nuevo camino con el mismo material, hasta terminar en un portal, un agujero de su altura, estrecho y oscuro como todo lo que estaba relacionado con el Tártaro -. Si lo atraviesas, llegarás hasta sus dependencias –la figura de Tártaro comenzó a elevarse, mientras la neblina negra que formaba parte de sus ropas aumentaba de tamaño, envolviéndolo hasta que se fundió con la negrura del lugar. Poco a poco fue acercándose de nuevo a la pared, el lugar de donde había salido, para volver a unirse con la piedra. Obviamente, lo que Hécate acababa de ver era una manifestación del poder de Tártaro, porque aquella divinidad era toda la prisión, y no tenía un cuerpo concreto, como el suyo, porque todo su poder no podía ser recibido en un envoltorio humano como el que empleaban los dioses olímpicos -.

- Sí que son sorprendentes los dioses primigenios –decía en susurros Hécate, mientras con su miraba observaba hasta el mínimo detalle de aquel dios que desaparecía de una forma tan majestuosa. Se agachó posó una mano sobre su acompañante, que gemía presa del miedo por el poder que emanaba de Tártaro. Empezó a acariciarlo para calmarlo, mientras le decía confortantes palabras -: tranquilo amigo, ya estamos un poco más cerca de nuestro objetivo. Y pronto saldremos de este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

El perro respondió con un seco ladrido, a modo de afirmación. Se levantó rápidamente, se sacudió y miró con sus ojos rojizos a su dueña, mostrándola que ya estaba preparado para continuar su empresa. Hécate sonrió. Había encontrado a un buen compañero en sus peripecias, pues pocas bestias podían considerarse tan fieles como la que tenía. Avanzó sin temor hacia el portal abierto por el señor de aquel lugar, y lo atravesó seguida de su fiel animal, guardándola las espaldas como siempre.

Pasaron a otra caverna, una un poco menos amplia que la que dejaban atrás, y muy poco iluminada. Solo había una serie de antorchas colocadas en círculo en el centro de la estancia, creando el único halo de luz en toda la estancia. Confiando en que no hubiera ningún espacio vacío entre el portal y el círculo de antorchas, Hécate se aproximó a él. Nunca había convocado a las Erinias para solucionar o castigar, pues no lo veía necesario. Ella era quien causaba los problemas, no quien los sufría. Por eso, aunque sí que tenía experiencia en bajar al Tártaro, no la tenía para jugar con aquellas fuerzas primigenias. Solía bajar para ver a sus hermanos titanes, castigados eternamente por sus actos. Ella fue una de las pocas que actuó a favor de Zeus, una buena jugada porque eso la había salvado de la condenación eterna. Pero eso eran otros asuntos. Cuando se internó en el círculo, las llamas empezaron a aumentar considerablemente, iluminando un poco más la sala. Un conjunto de antorchas, emplazadas en sitios estratégicos, empezaron a iluminarse, aportando numerosos puntos de luz a la estancia. Así Hécate pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo que la rodeaba.

Se hallaba entre las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un templo de orden dórico, quizá una copia del templo que poseían aquellas divinidades en la superficie. Eran tres edificios en total, colocados de tal forma que rodeaban el círculo de antorchas, transformándose así en el centro verdadero de aquella instancia. Los templos estaban en un estado deplorable, con sus cubiertas prácticamente derruidas, las imponentes columnas, robustas y gruesas, poseían grietas por todas partes, e incluso algunas de ellas se habían derrumbado ante el peso de lo que tenían que soportar. Carecían de interior, estaban completamente vacíos; ni estatuas, ni tesoros, ni ningún tipo de objeto. La desolación más absoluta. Era un lugar en el que nadie querría estar, a excepción de ellas.

- Hécate, diosa de la magia, pide una audiencia con las Erinias para pedirles un favor.

La voz de la diosa sonaba autoritaria, potente, como si no tuviera miedo a nada. Al principio la respondió el silencio, aquel silencio sepulcral y lleno de muerte que la había acompañado en todo su trayecto por aquella prisión subterránea. Pasaron los minutos, hasta que Hécate percibió que algo se aproximaba a ella, pues la temperatura de la caverna empezó a disminuir considerablemente. Entonces, las figuras de tres mujeres se alzaron frente a ella, cada una de las cuales había salido de un templo. Al principio no tenían una silueta definida, pero poco a poco fueron adoptando unos rasgos muy marcados… y que harían temblar a cualquier mortal. Su cuerpo era como el de mujeres desnudas, cubiertas en la parte central por un vestido negro que se arrastraba desgarrado por el suelo; en sus brazos y piernas se podían ver serpientes enroscadas, siseando y dispuestas a saltar sobre el objetivo en cualquier momento. Sus cabellos, lacios, caían sobre sus hombros, de un color castaño oscuro, hasta llegar a la cintura. No se les podía ver los ojos, pues estaban tapados por una tupida cortina de cabellos, que llegaban hasta la nariz. En sus mejillas, de un color pálido y demacrado, se podían percibir regueros de sangre coagulada. Sus manos eran garras afiladas, preparadas para abalanzarse y destrozar con su fuerza los frágiles huesos humanos. Y finalmente unas alas que nacían en su espalda, y que estaban aparentemente tan destrozadas que parecía que no podrían volar ni un metro con ellas. Poseían plumas en la parte más superior, mientras que a medida que se iban acercando a la zona más cercana a su cuerpo iban perdiendo las plumas, llegando incluso a verse su esqueleto, su base. Una imagen sobrecogedora. No sin mérito habían forjado su fama de seres despiadados. Los Olímpicos tenían muy pocos contactos con ellas.

Empezaron a caminar, en círculos, rodeando a aquella que les había llamado. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que la estaban observando, mientras una horripilante sonrisa nacía en sus rostros, dejando ver unos dientes amarillentos, desgastados, posiblemente de comer carne humana, carne de sus víctimas. Hablaban al unísono, como si fueran un solo ser dividido en tres cuerpos.

- Hécate, diosa de la magia, ¿por qué has interrumpido nuestro descanso? ¿Qué te trae a nuestros dominios? –sus voces sonaban como un eco lejano, pero perfectamente entendible. No era un sonido muy agradable porque, aunque hablaban como en susurros, penetraba en los tímpanos de una forma que daba la sensación de que la cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro –no nos gusta que nos despierten sin motivo.

- Vengo para pediros un pequeño favor. Como fuerzas de la venganza, os pido que cumpláis con mi pedido para que la justicia vuelva de nuevo a reinar en el mundo divino.

- ¿Mundo divino? –las figuras de las tres mujeres se retorcieron, pues no les gustaba lo que estaban escuchando –diosa, sabes como todos que no nos encargamos de asuntos divinos… a no ser que estés dispuesta a pagar un alto precio por ello.

- Fuerzas de la destrucción, ¿acaso no estáis cansadas de permanecer bajo el yugo de los dioses? Os dicen lo que tenéis que hacer. ¿Qué pasa si tenéis que dar una lección a un dios? No es nada malo, no tenéis que avergonzaros por ello. Hasta los dioses necesitamos que nos escarmienten de vez en cuando –Hécate estaba empleando todo su arsenal de discursos seductores para convencer a las Erinias, o al menos a alguna de ellas, pues con la fuerza de una sola le bastaba para sus planes -.

- Las normas son las normas –contestaron las tres a la vez –y aunque no pertenezcamos a ningún linaje divino, siendo así fuerzas primigenias del mundo, estamos atadas a ellas como cualquier otro inmortal o fuerza superior. Pero nos llama la atención de que hayas venido hasta aquí para pedir nuestra ayuda. ¿Qué dios te ha ofendido de tal forma que te haya arrastrado hasta aquí?

- Como es lógico, debo explicar mis motivos para estar aquí con claridad, y espero que de esa forma me gane vuestro consentimiento –las Erinias seguían describiendo círculos a su alrededor, y asintieron a la vez, complacidas con las sinceras palabras de Hécate. El perro, que no se sentía nada cómodo, gruñía a cada segundo, pues la visión de aquellas divinidades no le gustaba lo más mínimo -. Veréis, crueles señoras, uno de los dioses más poderosos se encuentra afligido, dolorido, porque un compañero inmortal le ha arrebatado lo más preciado que tiene en este mundo. Y encima ha tenido que sufrir la traición de sus compañeros inmortales. Por ello me ha pedido bajar aquí y pediros ayuda –Hécate se estaba guardando hábilmente información, que emplearía en el momento oportuno, cuando estuviera segura que el trato estaba sellado. Un movimiento erróneo, y todo se fastidiaría de forma irreparable -.

- Seguro que tu señor tiene la fuerza necesaria para encargarse del problema. ¿Para qué pedirnos ayuda? Seguro que es un cobarde, como el resto de Olímpicos, que no quiere mancharse las manos y nos manda el trabajo sucio a nosotras –y empezaron a reírse desdeñosamente por la situación tan ridícula que se les presentaba. No hacían más que jugar con ella, y dependiendo de lo que las diera a cambio, aceptaría alguna de ellas… o las tres, ya se vería -.

- Es muy poderoso, no lo pongo en duda, pero hay cosas que se le escapan incluso a los inmortales –y las dedicó una amplia sonrisa –algo contra lo que no pueden luchar, algo sencillo pero tremendamente potente… el amor.

- ¿El amor? –después de decir eso, empezaron a reírse de nuevo. Fueron tan estridentes sus carcajadas, que rebotaban a causa de la reverberación de la cueva, como si miles de Erinias se estuvieran mofando de ella –nosotras desconocemos qué es el amor, por eso somos tan poderosas y nos encargamos de las venganzas. Es lo que nos diferencia de vosotros, los Olímpicos –se pararon en seco, dejando de describir el mismo círculo alrededor de Hécate, para situarse justo frente a ella, con sus ojos tapados por los cabellos fijos en la diosa. Aquel trabajo seguro sería la mar de divertido, demasiado tentador -. Alégrate, diosa, pues nos has convencido. Pero debemos saber algo más antes, decisivo para ver quién de nosotras se encargará de cumplir tu pedido. ¿Qué tipo de acto ha cometido? ¿Asesinato, infidelidad o… algún tipo de delito moral?

- Infidelidad –las Erinias se sobresaltaron un poco, pues según la historia que Hécate les había contado, no parecía que hubiese ningún tipo de delito parecido a lo que la palabra infidelidad encerraba. Sonrieron más que complacidas. Se enfrentaban a una diosa astuta, que seguramente tendría más de una sorpresa escondida, además de ser una mentirosa excelente. Sería muy entretenido.

- Entonces, hermanas, creo que es mi trabajo –se adelantó una de ellas, hablando por primera vez sin el apoyo de sus hermanas. Con un gesto de su mano pidió a sus dos hermanas que desaparecieran, pues ya no era asunto suyo la conversación y el pago que se tendría que pedir a cambio. Sonrientes, se esfumaron fundiéndose con la oscuridad reinante, con esa carga tan pesada de muerte y terror que estaba en cada rincón de aquella caverna -. Soy Megera, encargada de todos aquellos actos relacionados con las infidelidades. Ardo en deseos de saber la historia que te ha llevado aquí… al completo y sin trucos –aquello último lo recalcó, pues sabía que Hécate les había estado ocultando unas cuantas cosas -.

- Todos sobrevivimos en base a pequeñas mentiras –comenzó a decir Hécate –para conseguir nuestros objetivos. Como los que tiene la diosa que me manda aquí -.

- ¿Diosa? –si tuviera cejas y se vieran, seguro que Megera habría enarcado una ceja –cada vez me intrigas más, Hécate. Creo que va a ser un placer trabajar contigo.

- Eso no lo dudo… Pero para jugar a este juego, hay que tener en cuenta que se está engañando a más de una persona, por lo que hay que tener muchísimo cuidado de lo que se habla y con quién se habla. No es fácil engañar al señor del Inframundo…

- ¿A Hades? Vaya, vaya, qué divertido. Estás jugando con fuego… y eso me agrada. Deberás saber que la única que se perjudicará en esto eres tú, pues yo que soy una fuerza primigenia estoy por encima de toda ley o venganza por parte de los dioses. Estarás sola ante la ira de Hades o de cualquier otro dios involucrado. Eso no debes olvidarlo.

- No lo olvidaré. ¿Y el precio a pagar?

- Si me divierto lo suficiente, puedo dar la deuda por saldada. Si no… tendré que pensarlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es subir a la superficie, ir al templo que tenemos en Arcadia y sacrificar una oveja negra mientras dices mi nombre tres veces. De esa forma podré aparecer allí arriba, pues estás solicitando mi ayuda. Si no, me es imposible permanecer en la superficie, así lo dictan las leyes de Zeus y de Tártaro.

- Perfecto. Cuando puedas caminar por la superficie, te contaré todos los planes y tu papel dentro de la trama. Te prometo una diversión desmedida…


End file.
